


Un perro fiel

by AquariusAthena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Mature Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Rin, Palace life, Pregnancy, Sieges, sessrin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: Sesshōmaru y Rin llevan un par de años casados, disfrutando la lujosa vida de poderosos señores feudales. La humana sin embargo guarda serias dudas sobre su deseo de formar una familia sin imaginar siquiera la opinión de su compañero, quien suele ausentarse del palacio y permanecer en el campo de batalla. Un motín en el palacio cambiará súbitamente sus rutinas y la forma en que viven sus vidas.Segunda parte. Links dentro.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Un perro fiel

**_Esta historia forma parte de una serie:_ **

**_Primera parte:[El poder de la confianza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070602)_ **

* * *

_No te angusties, Rin. Todo saldrá bien._

La carta era aún más breve de lo usual. Esta vez no había llegado a las diez palabras. Rin suspiró con parsimonia y la quemó en la chimenea de la habitación. En ausencia de su señor, estaba a cargo del palacio y de parte del feudo. Hacía dos años que vivía allí. Respecto a lo material tenía todo lo que alguna vez había soñado, incluso su propia caballeriza. Su debilidad era una yegua de dos colores a quien con mucho criterio había llamado Manchas. Pero durante la ausencia de Sesshōmaru las tareas se habían multiplicado y ya no tenía tiempo para Manchas. Se sentaba en el trono del señor del feudo y escuchaba los reclamos de la corte con estoica tolerancia. Ocupaba su lugar en la Mesa de Decisiones y emitía opiniones criteriosas y con buen juicio. No era ningún secreto que odiaba la política y que hubiera preferido mantener una vida de aventura, viajando a pie, exterminando monstruos.

El final del día era su momento preferido porque era el único que implicaba privacidad. Le agradaba cepillarse el cabello antes de dormir, le ayudaba a relajarse. Las noches que estaban juntos, era Sesshōmaru quien lo hacía. Rin lanzó el aire cuando lo recordó con añoranza y se preguntó cuánto más se tardaría el yōkai en volver a casa. Una voz conocida detrás de la puerta le hizo salir de sus reflexiones de súbito. Era la anciana Mitsuha, quien había sido su sirviente personal y dama de compañía por los últimos años. Le recordaba en cierto modo a la fallecida Kaede, quien la había cuidado cuando niña. La anciana se ofreció a cepillar el cabello de Rin, pero ella se negó como siempre lo hacía. En vez de eso le pidió alimentar el fuego. Estaba haciendo frío y era obvio que aquella fogata no duraría toda la noche.

-Rin-San -llamó Mitsuha en voz baja-. ¿Usted ha sabido algo de Sesshōmaru-Sama? -Rin se encogió de hombros. Si bien la anciana le parecía una agradable señora, había aprendido desconfianza por las malas.

-Lo que sabemos todos -afirmó, ocultando deliberadamente sobre la carta que había recibido más temprano-. Se encuentra guiando al ejército en la frontera norte para repeler la invasión -Mitsuha se remojó los labios.

-He tenido noticias del General Genbu -comenzó-. Mi hijo Taki está a su cargo. Me ha contado que Sesshōmaru-Sama se ha retirado del campo de batalla -Rin torció el ceño y comenzó a imaginar algún comentario sagaz, ciertamente irónico, para endilgarle a la anciana.

-Ah -balbuceó con ironía. Quería seguir escuchando la versión de la anciana, sin juzgar de momento su veracidad.

-El General ha informado que Sesshōmaru-Sama ha viajado a reunirse con su señora madre para discutir ciertos asuntos de herencia -explicó-. ¿No ha pensado en darle un heredero a su señor, Rin-San? -Rin se levantó con violencia.

-Eres una insolente. Sesshōmaru-Sama provee el techo sobre tu cabeza y la comida en tu plato, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de él? - Mitsuha subió las manos a la altura del pecho, visiblemente intimidada.

-No es mi intención, Rin-San -balbuceó-. Los viajeros han traído noticias del feudo franco del oeste, donde ha trascendido que Inuyasha-Sama ha concebido un niño sano -se acercó con lentitud y se atrevió a tomar la mano de Rin. Ella la apartó enseguida, esquiva-. Sabe Rin-San, cuando yo era joven tuve ciertas dificultades también -sonrió-. Pero todo salió bien y ahora tengo seis retoños sirviendo orgullosamente en el ejército de Sesshōmaru-Sama -suspiró con pesadez-. Dígame si necesita alguna ayuda, Rin-San.

-Ya no requiero de tus servicios, Mitsuha. Retírate -indicó, con la voz seca y monocorde, con la mirada apuntando con fiereza hacia el infinito. Era una expresión que había aprendido inconscientemente de Sesshōmaru. A veces hubiera deseado ser un poco más intimidante, como él lo era. No era la primera vez que un sirviente se tomaba demasiadas atribuciones al hablarle.

Esperó que Mitsuha saliera y a dejar de escuchar siquiera sus pasos a lo lejos. Después se fue a la cama envuelta en un excepcional amargor. Recordó fugazmente que Sesshōmaru le había pedido que no se angustie, que todo saldría bien. ¿Qué tendría pensado el yōkai? Jamás la traicionaría, eso lo sabía. Jamás discutiría semejantes asuntos a sus espaldas. Todo saldría bien, lo repitió para sí misma hasta que durmió. Rin fue víctima de un sueño entrecortado e intranquilo. Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando movimientos susurrantes la hicieron levantarse de golpe. Observó una figura moverse rápidamente en la oscuridad. Contuvo el aliento y se quedó quieta como si eso la hiciera invisible. La figura avanzó hacia ella y se dejó ver por la luz de la luna. Rin lanzó el aire con alivio cuando distinguió al conocido exterminador.

-Vaya que eres un gran ninja -bromeó. Kohaku sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Ya te dije que no soy un ninja -afirmó. Se acercó en silencio y le tendió un paquete de papel atado con un cordel. Le indicó que lo abriera con un gesto. Rin obedeció. Abrió grandes los ojos cuando encontró dos enormes dagas, tan largas como su antebrazo-. Ten cuidado. Eres pequeña y te convendría usar una espada, para no ir tan cerca del enemigo -se remojó los labios-. Pero una espada no puedes esconderla. Estas van perfectamente ocultas bajo el kimono -Rin apretó los labios.

-Kohaku -susurró-. ¿Es de parte tuya? -inquirió. El exterminador asintió con decisión-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No soy idiota -se ofuscó enseguida.

-Sé que no lo eres -concedió-. Pero yo tampoco tengo respuestas, sólo puedo saber lo que escucho furtivamente. Algo gordo se está gestando. Oculta bien las dagas -Rin tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿Algo en contra de Sesshōmaru? ¿En contra mía? -Kohaku negó con la cabeza.

-No en contra tuya. Muchos opinan que tú eres la víctima -afirmó con la mirada gacha. Rin frunció el ceño.

-Se olvidan que soy un ser pensante y criterioso, y que yo decido que demonios hacer con mi maldita vida -afirmó, subiendo la voz. Kohaku chistó levemente.

-Te van a oír. Lo que menos quieres es que durante la ausencia de tu señor encuentren a un ninja en tus aposentos privados -afirmó con una sonrisa. Rin también sonrió levemente, con cierta tristeza.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, Kohaku -admitió Rin. Ocultó las dagas bajo el colchón.

-Estoy a tu servicio, Rin-San -afirmó él con una reverencia de cabeza. Eso le hizo lanzar una risita alegre.

-No me digas así -bromeó-. Cuídate mucho -pidió. El joven fue tan rápido para salir que Rin ni siquiera llegó a verlo del todo.

Rin intentó volver a dormirse. Supo lo que tenía que hacer y para eso necesitaba juntar fuerzas. Se levantó antes del amanecer y calzó las dagas en el cinturón oculto por el kimono. Se dirigió a la caballeriza, donde esperanzadamente no encontraría a nadie a esa hora. Llenó las alforjas de Manchas y luego se dirigió al salón del trono a comenzar con las tareas del día. Pasaron un par de horas en las que Rin se halló absolutamente distraída. Las dagas parecían arder en su cintura. Notaba las fluctuaciones de los sirvientes tras bambalinas y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

La corte se retiró abruptamente, dejando sólo a los guardias. Rin abrió grandes los ojos y tragó saliva con fuerza. Se levantó e hizo ademán de ir hacia la salida con estoica tranquilidad, como lo haría el poderoso Sesshōmaru. Los guardias le cerraron el paso. Sólo eran dos, así que juzgó que podría huir si se deshacía de uno. Contuvo el aire en el pecho y atacó primero. Un instinto le hizo apuntar al cuello, como lo haría un animal. Fue una fracción de segundo que le mostró el filo de la daga y manchó sus manos de sangre. Entonces corrió como jamás lo había hecho antes.

_No te angusties, Rin. Todo saldrá bien_. Lo repitió dentro de sí mientras corría. Una parte de ella quería llorar pero no se lo permitió. Apareció la respuesta como una chispa mental. Un motín, eso era sin lugar a dudas. Eso la convertía en moneda de negociación, en carne de cañón, o en rehén en el mejor de los casos. Rin estaba segura de que no deseaba ser nada de eso. Llegó enseguida a la caballeriza y montó a Manchas con rapidez. Cabalgaron hasta la muralla exterior, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a atravesar las puertas. Había una vía de escape sólo conocida por los miembros de la realeza, pero debía asegurarse de no ser seguida, y la puerta escondida estaba del otro lado del palacio. Cuando llegó al patio interno encontró una horda de soldados luchando contra otra. Envolvió su cabeza en la capucha de la capa y se apresuró, rogando no ser vista. Observó la puerta a pocos metros, casi podía oler el pasto en el exterior.

Apretó el paso de Manchas y atravesó las murallas del palacio. Segundos después sintió un dolor penetrante que enseguida se extendió a todo el cuerpo. Tuvo la consciencia para voltearse a ver. Le habían disparado una flecha que había atravesado debajo del hombro de lado a lado. Muchas veces había curado heridas semejantes, pero jamás imaginó que doliera tanto. Se dijo a sí misma que todo estaría bien, que no había ningún órgano ni arterias importantes así que podría estar bien. Sintió enseguida una segunda flecha un poco más abajo. Se quedó sin aire como si estuviese bajo el agua por varios minutos. Se preguntó si le habría perforado el pulmón. La visión se hizo negra por los lados y sintió que no podría mantenerse erguida. _Corre, no te detengas_ , balbuceó antes de perder la consciencia.

Lo primero que Rin sintió fue frío y un poderoso temblor se lo hizo saber. Abrió las palmas de las manos y tocó algo suave mientras sentía un conocido aroma. Reconoció donde estaba, aun en el filo de la consciencia. Eso le dio la calma que necesitaba para descansar realmente. Infló el pecho con fuerza y durmió hasta que el sol le molestó en el rostro. Abrió los ojos con dificultad para cruzarlos enseguida con la mirada dorada de Sesshōmaru, que le dedicaba una media sonrisa cálida, un gesto secreto entre ambos. Él recargaba la espalda sobre un árbol mientras ella se encontraba envuelta en la estola, lo más cerca que era posible de él. Rin no pudo sostener la mirada del yōkai y enseguida rompió a llorar con desconsuelo. Él la levantó como si pesara lo que una pluma para cobijarla contra su pecho.

-Todo va bien -susurró.

\- Sesshōmaru -balbuceó ella. Escuchar su nombre en sus labios siempre tenía un efecto sobre él. Escucharlo con tanto dolor y tristeza le estrujó el alma-. Has venido por mí.

-Por supuesto -afirmó. Percibió ciertas dudas en la humana que nunca había sentido antes. Ella se aferró a sus ropas con los puños cerrados y ahogó un gemido de dolor-. Llora lo que debas, si te alivia. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo estoy contigo, mi Rin -susurró. La abrazaba con delicadeza, con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas. Limpió sus lágrimas con los nudillos y se quedó quieto para transmitirle esa misma calma. Luego de unos momentos habló en un susurro-. Sabes Rin, el lazo que nos une no puede ser disuelto. Jamás te abandonaría, ¿me has entendido? -ella asintió-. Soy incapaz de hacerlo. Te seguiría hasta las mismas puertas del infierno, y aún más allá, como un perro fiel -esbozó una media sonrisa-. Al fin y al cabo es exactamente lo que soy -Rin sonrió con tristeza.

-Nunca lo había pensado -balbuceó-. Un perro fiel -repitió a fin de reafirmarlo.

-Ajá -afirmó él-. Nada romperá mi lealtad. Por eso no hay nada que no puedas decirme.

-Lo siento. Ahora me siento tonta -balbuceó Rin. Sesshōmaru negó con la cabeza-. Mitsuha me ha dicho que discutías con tu madre asuntos de herencia a mis espaldas -sollozó-. Siento no haber podido -se le quebró al voz y dejó la oración inconclusa. Decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real. No pudo decirlo.

-Ha habido un motín en el palacio y por eso has huido, ¿no? -Rin asintió-. Cuando te encontré tenías sangre en las manos y unas dagas de filo envidiable, eso me indica que has tenido que defenderte -volvió a asentir-. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que la palabra de alguien preparando un motín podría no ser la más confiable? -inquirió con suavidad, intentando no parecer pasivo agresivo.

-¡Claro que se me ha ocurrido! -afirmó-. ¡Pero aun así! -sollozó. Escondió el rostro entre las manos-. Pero se me ocurren otras cosas -balbuceó-. Sé cuánto desprecias a los hanyo y yo soy humana y no puedo hacer nada -él la interrumpió con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, Rin -afirmó el yōkai con fingida calma.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo -sollozó- cuando sea una anciana arrugada, con todo el pelo blanco, y tú sigas igual? ¿Me seguirás amando? - Sesshōmaru la apretó un poco contra sí.

-Sí Rin, te amaré siempre -afirmó con seguridad, aunque un tanto ofuscado por tener que repetir la reafirmación. Aun así, supo que ella necesitaba escucharlo y quiso complacerla. Tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos y la besó con excepcional suavidad. Hizo durar el beso por unos segundos-. Entiendo tu angustia. ¿Cómo puedo aliviarte? -inquirió con preocupación. Rin se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo quédate conmigo, eres suficiente -afirmó, con la voz rota. Sesshōmaru se mordió el labio mientras reflexionaba.

-¿Soy suficiente? -balbuceó-. ¿De dónde has sacado las dagas? -inquirió en un susurro. A Rin le sorprendió el súbito cambio de tema y comenzó a preguntarse a dónde quería llegar.

-Han sido un regalo de Kohaku -confesó. Se limpió la nariz con el borde de la manga, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño con evidente molestia.

-De Kohaku, precisamente -repitió. Tomó aire con suavidad para hablar con su voz más calma y monocorde, como estaba acostumbrado-. El día que contrajimos matrimonio te juré que te cuidaría siempre -comenzó-, pero si hubiera dependido de mí, posiblemente serías un rehén ahora mismo -Rin esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Perro malo -bromeó con amargura. El yōkai asintió con palpable tristeza.

-Yo soy el culpable de tu sufrimiento -admitió-. Siento haberte decepcionado, mi Rin -ella negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a subir la mirada. Las lágrimas se agolparon bajo sus párpados y sintió que no podría evitar llorar nuevamente.

-Yo soy la decepción -sollozó-. No he podido darte una familia. Es lógico que quieras alejarte de mí - Sesshōmaru la abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de decir nada más. No era como ella lo expresaba. No era ninguna decepción sino al contrario, ella era su mayor tesoro. Asuntos de menor importancia le habían distraído y había dado a la joven por sentado. El pesar que sentía era algo nuevo para él. El dolor que experimentó le abrumó como nada antes. Apretó los párpados y cuando volvió a abrirlos notó que se le había nublado la vista. Sintió una súbita vergüenza. Nunca antes había llorado.

-Perdóname -susurró el yōkai, con la voz quebrada-. No quiero alejarme de ti -agregó en un balbuceo. Siempre había sido seguro de sí mismo. Siempre consideró que tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer. Saber que se había equivocado le hizo sentir sucio. Dio un leve respingo cuando Rin limpió sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-Vaya -balbuceó ella. Ni en mil vidas se hubiera imaginado que vería llorar al gran Sesshōmaru. Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con suavidad-. Te amo -susurró.

-Y yo a ti -balbuceó el yōkai-. No eres ninguna decepción -agregó, con la súbita necesidad de decirlo en voz alta-. No hay necesidad de imponerte semejante presión. Todas las cosas llegan, si corresponden, a su debido tiempo. Sea cual sea el resultado, yo seré feliz si tú lo eres -susurró. Rin apretó los labios en una fina línea, censurando los pensamientos que se le cruzaban.

-Me han contado que Inuyasha-Sama ha concebido un hijo -balbuceó al fin-. ¿No te molesta? ¿Es por la herencia? - Sesshōmaru se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene una hija -explicó-, que es casi totalmente humana. Más apuro, menos poder -afirmó. Rin esbozó una media sonrisa-. Lo poco que hay para heredar no es de mi interés. Conquistamos nuestras propias tierras, no necesitamos que nadie nos regale nada -Rin sonrió con tristeza. Esa explicación escueta era típica de Sesshōmaru. La joven imaginó que debió haberlo sabido, que lo conocía lo suficiente. En vez de eso, se había dejado llevar por la frustración propia y los rumores de los sirvientes-. Debí ser mejor para ti -lanzó al fin, con la voz levemente temblorosa-. Debí pasar más noches a tu lado y menos en el campo de batalla. Te hice sufrir y lo lamento -concluyó. Rin supuso que el dolor que sentiría el yōkai debía ser de lo más intenso si lo obligaba a hablar tan abiertamente-. Si hallas la forma de perdonar mi descuido, prometo que te enmendaré.

-Enmiéndame ahora -pidió Rin con cierto descaro-. Algunas endorfinas y serotonina me harán feliz. Quisiera probar esa rica combinación entre la suavidad de tu lengua y el filo de tus colmillos -afirmó, con las mejillas ardiendo. Sesshōmaru lanzó una leve risita.

-¿Aquí mismo, en este claro? -Rin asintió con decisión-. Eres tan descarada, Rin -bromeó él-. Pero estás herida. Será mejor que sanes primero. No quiero hacerte doler -explicó, con cierta frustración que no disimuló.

-Pues lo prometiste -contradijo la joven-. Nunca me has negado nada que te he pedido, no espero que sea la primera vez -lo provocó.

Sesshōmaru lanzó una risita artera. Abrió apenas el kimono con una de sus manos y enseguida capturó uno de los pechos de la joven entre dos dedos, masajeando el pezón con delicadeza. Eso le hizo lanzar el aire con pesadez. Bajó rápidamente hasta su intimidad donde realizó movimientos circulares con la yema del índice. Primero comenzó lentamente, y cuando comenzó a oír jadeos aumentó la velocidad. Rin se retorció un poco, buscando algo más de roce. Enseguida las heridas le recordaron su presencia y le hicieron torcer el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Cerró los ojos para evitar una mirada que gritara _te lo dije_ de parte del yōkai. En cambio la rozó levemente con una garra antes de acelerar los movimientos. Eso le arrancó un gemido ronco. Las partes filosas, cuando eran usadas con tal suavidad y delicadeza, eran la experiencia favorita de Rin. No se resistió a aquello y se deshizo en un orgasmo con un gemido ahogado. Sesshōmaru detuvo los movimientos de sus dedos muy de a poco. Un momento después se los llevó a la boca y saboreó el divino gusto de la humana, que solía nublarle la razón y despertar todos sus instintos. Rin suspiró con cierta pereza y descansó la cabeza sobre el pecho del yōkai.

-No me he negado -explicó él-. Esto es sólo un adelanto. Te haré sentir mis colmillos si es lo que quieres -la provocó-. Y tú me regalarás tu delicioso sabor.

-Hay que poner un plazo si quieres que sea un trato -continuó ella, siguiéndole el juego. Sesshōmaru asintió.

-Esta noche -afirmó-. Recuperaremos el palacio y dormiremos en nuestra propia cama -entrelazó los dedos con los de ella-. Sé que no estás conforme. Mañana podemos establecer qué cambios te gustaría hacer, pero desde ya te diré que no pienso partir por tanto tiempo ni tan seguido -Rin sonrió sin proponérselo.

-Necesitarás encontrar a alguien competente en quien delegar la batalla -dedujo-. Ahora extraño a Jaken -afirmó con pesar. Sesshōmaru ignoró el comentario deliberadamente.

-Encontraré a quien te haya herido y me encargaré personalmente -afirmó con dureza-. Y me encargaré de Mitsuha también -Rin tragó saliva con fuerza pero no objetó. No se reconoció en aquello, pero lo cierto era que por una vez estaba de acuerdo con la crueldad del yōkai.

-Esta noche -repitió Rin a fin de reafirmarlo-. Es una cita -bromeó. Él le sonrió y la besó con suavidad.

-Lo es. Sólo te pediré una cosa -susurró frente a sus labios, mientras intercalaba un beso ocasional. Rin escuchó con atención-. Te pido que sanes. Cuídate, mi Rin, por favor -suspiró-. No te exijas de más. Sé paciente con tus heridas. Cuida tus pensamientos y tus expectativas porque influyen en tu alma. No tienes ninguna obligación, ni conmigo ni con nadie, sólo sé fiel a tus deseos. Ya no quiero verte sufrir -se lamentó-. Yo estaré a tu lado siempre. Pero lo que tienes que hacer para sanar, no puedo hacerlo por ti -Rin asintió con tristeza.

-Espero poder lograrlo -balbuceó.

-Sé que sí -confirmó él-. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees -afirmó.

-¿Piensas recuperar el palacio tú solo? -inquirió Rin con cierta curiosidad. No porque no fuera capaz, sino porque le interesaba saber qué tanto del ejército seguía siendo fiel. Sesshōmaru se encogió de hombros levemente.

-He enviado una avanzada que espera mis órdenes. Te quedarás con ellos en el campamento donde sea seguro -la joven puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

-Me ha ido bastante bien con las dagas -afirmó, refunfuñando con hartazgo-. Ya no soy una niña indefensa - Sesshōmaru lanzó una risita artera.

-Nunca lo has sido. Pero estás herida, déjame cuidar de ti por esta vez, y algún otro día podemos salir a cazar monstruos si quieres -bromeó. Rin asintió con entusiasmo y sincero agradecimiento. Aunque el episodio había sido amargo, lo cierto era que la pequeña aventura al lado de su admirado y amado héroe le había traído un soplo de aire fresco a una rutina agobiante.

Así, poco después la pareja continuó con su camino. Rin montó sobre Manchas mientras Sesshōmaru caminaba a su lado en cómodo silencio. Anduvieron por tres cuarto de hora hasta divisar el campamento del ejército del feudo. La joven pensó que había recorrido una gran distancia antes de perder la consciencia, pero ahora notaba que en realidad no había llegado muy lejos. Eso quería decir que el yōkai había estado muy cerca, o bien había venido a buscarla desde muy lejos. Se decantó por la primera opción, basada en la presencia del ejército cercana a las murallas del palacio. Entonces recordó que Sesshōmaru había intentado advertirle con su escueta carta de un renglón. Rin lanzó el aire con cierto fastidio cuando lo comprendió.

-Sesshōmaru -susurró ella, intentando a consciencia no ser oída por ningún soldado cercano-. La próxima vez que intentes advertirme, ¿podrías ser más claro? -él puso los ojos en blanco. Claro, si la carta era interceptada eso pondría en peligro a Rin y a todo el ejército. El yōkai no sintió la necesidad de explicárselo porque era obvio que ella lo sabía. En vez de eso sólo asintió, disimulando una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba un reproche hacia sí mismo.

Una vez en el campamento, Sesshōmaru asignó un guardia para permanecer al lado de Rin en todo momento. Fue absolutamente intimidante y le dejó claras las consecuencias de fallar en su tarea. Su nombre era Haku y aunque parecía un guerrero curtido, veterano de muchas batallas, no pudo evitar que le temblara el labio con la amenaza del señor feudal. El yōkai se despidió de la joven con expresión imperturbable y tomó su lugar en el frente, guiando su formación hacia dentro de las murallas del palacio. Enseguida descubrió que en el interior continuaba la lucha entre los amotinados y las facciones fieles, quienes estaban en evidentes dificultades por ser menores en número. Una vez que perdió de vista a Sesshōmaru, Rin también avanzó hacia el palacio montada en su fiel yegua, seguida de cerca por un desesperado Haku. Durante el camino intentó convencerla de no desobedecer a su señor, pero fue en vano. El yōkai jamás le había dado a Rin ninguna orden, y de hecho había sido la primera vez que le pedía algo.

Lo primero que hizo fue robarle una espada larga a un cadáver cercano a las puertas, para poder arremeter contra sus enemigos a mayor distancia. No olvidaba sus heridas, el dolor se lo recordaba constantemente. Vivía con cierta cuota de temeridad pero no era idiota y conocía los riesgos. Se quedó luchando en el flanco sur, aprovechando que Sesshōmaru no estaba a la vista porque seguramente intentaría sacarla del medio de la batalla. Pensó persistentemente que en realidad su esposo había sido muy sensato y sintió pena por desperdiciar una buena actitud. Pero también era cierto que lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Incluso en un momento deseó tener sus propias garras para sentir el tacto de la batalla. Por su parte, su guardián Haku no disimulaba el momento horrendo que estaba pasando para cuidarle las espaldas a la joven. La batalla fue inusualmente corta, puesto que la mayor parte del ejército a combatir estaba compuesta por humanos.

Una vez llegada la calma, Rin logró distinguir a Sesshōmaru entre el gentío del patio central. Notaba que había luchado con particular arrojamiento porque estaba sucio de sangre y barro, con el cabello enredado y opaco. No quiso imaginar cómo se vería su propio cabello. Hizo formar a los sobrevivientes y les dio una elección. El exilio o jurar lealtad nuevamente, pero no sería un juramento gratuito. Si querían quedarse, debían entregar al mayor de sus hijos para ser pupilo -es decir, rehén- en el palacio. La mayor parte prefirió el exilio, como era obvio. Una pequeña compañía los acompañó hasta la salida sin ninguna delicadeza. Cuando finalizó su pequeño discurso protocolar, Sesshōmaru ordenó al General Genbu volver a tender la bandera de su familia a las puertas del palacio, señal indiscutible de que había sido recuperado. Desde donde estaba, Rin lo observó buscar con atención usando su olfato. Enseguida la encontró y cruzaron sus miradas. Su expresión era estoica e imperturbable. Rin tragó saliva y se acercó a él. Enseguida el yōkai le tendió la mano.

-Debí saberlo -balbuceó, intentando disimular una media sonrisa. Caminaron juntos hasta el interior del palacio-. ¿Estás bien? -Rin asintió con ciertas dudas. En realidad estaba un tanto dolorida, pero su ánimo se sentía mejor que nunca.

-Diría que necesito un baño -susurró con picardía-. Si dieras este día por terminado podrías acompañarme -lo provocó-. Si me permites podría desenredarte la maraña que te ha quedado -bromeó. Sesshōmaru asintió con decisión.

-De acuerdo. Sólo le daré unas indicaciones al General Genbu para que termine de ultimar los detalles -intentó disimular un bostezo-. ¿Tienes hambre? No has comido en todo el día -notó. A la joven siempre le había sorprendido ese contraste entre la crueldad que podía mostrar, y lo atento que podía ser con ella. Igual que las partes filosas sentidas con suavidad, esas contradicciones siempre le habían atraído.

-Espero que haya quedado algo comestible -aventuró ella. Sesshōmaru se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro que a Haku-San no le importará cazar una liebre o dos -bromeó. Rin lanzó una carcajada alegre y no sintió necesidad de decir más.

Se vieron obligados a separarse nuevamente, aunque fue por un tiempo breve. Rin fue primero hacia la cocina y se sirvió de lo primero que encontró. Afortunadamente las cocinas no habían sido parte del ataque y era lógico, los amotinados necesitarían alimento si querían sobrevivir a un sitio. Luego ordenó que prepararan el baño. Poco después se hallaba finalmente relajada con el agua al cuello, tan cálida que humeaba levemente. Las heridas del hombro le ardían y le recordaban constantemente su huida y su falla. Temió que se infectaran y se prometió que al día siguiente vería un sanador. Cerró los ojos y dejó pasar unos momentos de calma. Poco después escuchó pasos cercanos pero no se alarmó. Sintió luego el movimiento del agua. Abrió los ojos con cierta pereza para cruzarlos con la mirada dorada del yōkai. Sin mediar palabra se acercó un poco a él y comenzó a desenredar su cabello con los dedos, mechón por mechón, sin perder la paciencia. Notó como él se relajaba un poco más a cada momento y respiraba con mayor profundidad.

-Sabes, cuando te vi inconsciente y bañada en sangre, casi me da un infarto -confesó-. No me asustes así -Rin lanzó una risita.

-¿Crees que a la poderosa Rin la matará tan poca cosa? -bromeó. Sesshōmaru resopló con pesar.

-Si vas a pelear intenta hacerlo con más cuidado -pidió con suavidad. Luego se apartó un poco y le indicó con un gesto que le diera la espalda-. ¿Me permites? -Rin asintió. Inspeccionó las heridas del hombro con mucha atención y las limpió concienzudamente. El aroma de la sangre le estrujaba el alma. Un fuerte instinto le dijo lo que tenía que hacer y aunque se resistió por considerarlo inapropiado, no pudo resistirse. Se inclinó un poco y lamió sus heridas con suavidad. Eso hizo que Rin diera un fuerte respingo de sorpresa. Sesshōmaru nunca había lamido más heridas que las propias pero no pudo resistirse a ese fuerte impulso animal. Extrañamente, Rin enseguida sintió que el dolor se disolvía en su interior y se sentía mejor.

-Un perro fiel -recordó con voz susurrante. Él asintió.

-Puede que no sea lo más agradable pero al menos se siente mejor, ¿no te parece? -Rin se sonrojó levemente con una sonrisa y asintió-. Después del baño te espera un sanador para curarte como lo hacen los humanos. Vendas y puntos de sutura -anunció, con un cierto dejo de burla.

-De acuerdo -concedió-. Y después nuestra cita -recordó, hablando con seriedad.

-La espero con ansias -afirmó Sesshōmaru para luego besarla sorpresivamente con mucha suavidad.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en silencio, pero de todos modos Rin se sentía conforme. No era por su increíble capacidad de estar siempre hablando para compensar la escasa voz del yōkai, sino el hecho de que lo había hecho hablar más que en todo el año. Jamás pensó que viviría para ver el día en el que el poderoso Sesshōmaru expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos. Rin sabía que con ella siempre había sido diferente. Incluso cuando era niña hablaba más con ella en una noche que con Jaken en todo un año. Pero también notó que había cambiado para con los demás. Aquel día no había ejecutado a ninguno de los traidores capturados. Poco tiempo atrás no le hubiera temblado el pulso en hacerlo, no tenía la menor duda. Su reflexión acabó abruptamente momentos después cuando su compañero se levantó de pronto y ella se vio obligada a seguirlo y separarse para ir en busca del sanador, aunque no de muy buena gana.

Para su sorpresa, el tiempo que tardó el médico en suturar y vendar sus heridas fue muy breve. Pero aún le sorprendió más no haber sentido dolor alguno, y se preguntó si tendría que ver con las acciones de Sesshōmaru un rato atrás. Cuando llegó a la habitación, él ya estaba allí. Había encendido el fuego y había tendido una enorme piel de bestia frente a la chimenea. La esperaba de pie y le tendió la mano para invitarla. Rin se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Definitivamente no esperaba el gesto. Se sentaron a la vez frente a la chimenea. Él enseguida sirvió dos copas de vino y le ofreció una. Brindaron y bebieron en perfecto silencio, sólo oyendo el crepitar de las llamas. Rin imaginó persistentemente que él ya había agotado todas las palabras que tenía para ese día, y sonrió para sus adentros con esa idea. Poco después lo vio levantarse mientras le indicaba que esperase con un gesto de sus manos. Ella obedeció y aprovechó para beber un poco más. Enseguida el yōkai se ubicó detrás de ella y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello sin pedir permiso. Ese gesto le relajó. Le hizo sentir en casa. El día había sido demasiado largo pero aquello le daba una indudable seguridad que le hacía bajar la guardia.

La joven cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Sesshōmaru en cambio prestaba absoluta atención a cada uno de los detalles. Escuchaba que su respiración se hacía paulatinamente más lenta y profunda, mientras sentía la temperatura de su piel afectada por las llamas frente a ella. Lo que más le embargaba era su olfato, que le indicaba que la joven estaba en celo. Pero incluso más atención se llevaba la expectación de sentir su sabor en su momento más delicioso de todo el ciclo. Sencillamente no podía evitarlo. Era un oscuro instinto animal que le provocaba un deseo incontrolable. Era un aroma que le había llamado la atención desde el primer día, pero no de la misma manera. Los primeros años le hizo sentir un irrefrenable impulso de protegerla y consentirla. Era ese detalle el que le había dado absoluta consciencia del paso del tiempo para los humanos. En un punto supo que si no se alejaba un par de años, llegaría un día en que sería incapaz de controlarse. Lo que no imaginó jamás fue que ese día de entregarse a sus instintos sin miramientos llegaría primero para ella. Era apropiado dejar que Rin marcara el ritmo porque era incapaz de hacerle daño al yōkai, o eso pensaba al principio. Esa misma tarde había averiguado que esa afirmación era una falacia. Claro que podía hacerle daño, mucho más que cualquier otra criatura.

Sesshōmaru dio un leve respingo cuando pensó en aquello. Tragó saliva con fuerza y continuó con su labor sintiéndose expuesto, vulnerable. Luchaba constantemente contra esa sensación porque odiaba sentirse débil. Finalmente apartó el cepillo y terminó el trabajo con un suave beso sobre su cuello que le hizo estremecer. Deslizó el kimono hasta dejar expuestos sus hombros y dibujó un camino de besos sobre ellos. La abrazó por la cintura y descansó la cabeza sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos y saboreando el momento con el resto de los sentidos. Enseguida sintió una leve caricia detrás de la oreja. Esbozó una media sonrisa con cierto bochorno. Ella conocía el tacto que lo hacía ronronear. Momentos después él se movió de su lugar y se ubicó delante se ella para luego tomarla entre sus brazos como si pesara lo que una pluma. La recostó sobre la piel y desató le cintura del kimono con mucha lentitud. Sabía que esa elección de vestir no había sido casualidad porque llevaba el kimono de color púrpura, uno de sus primeros regalos. Aquel tinte era el más caro de todos y jamás había visto otra persona en todo el país que llevara una prenda de ese color. Seguramente le habría dado celos a muchas personas sin quererlo. Sesshōmaru sonrió para sus adentros con esa idea.

Cuando finalmente la observó desnuda, iluminada sólo por las llamas, se tomó un momento para deleitar la vista. Comenzó por sus ojos, cuyas pupilas dilatadas la indicaban que se la estaba pasando bien. Fue bajando y subiendo con la mirada hasta recorrerla por entero. Le sonrió con cierta perversidad y le mostró los colmillos deliberadamente. Eso le hizo sonreír a la vez que se mordía el labio. Se inclinó delante de ella y se apoyó sobre los antebrazos como una esfinge para disponerse a finalmente cumplir el pedido. No olvidaba que era una enmienda a su descuido y por esa razón decidió poner especial empeño. El sabor sobre la lengua lo embargó pronto y le nubló los pensamientos. Poco después escuchó suaves gemidos en respuesta, que junto al movimiento y la temperatura de los músculos, le daban toda la motivación que necesitaba. De vez en cuando la rozaba con el filo de un colmillo e inmediatamente después lamía el mismo punto exactamente. Ese contraste siempre le hacía gemir. No era una acción mecánica sino al contrario, se permitió desplegar toda su creatividad. El sabor que sentía iba haciéndose más intenso conforme pasaban los minutos, y era lo más delicioso que había saboreado en la vida entera. En un momento de arrojamiento se atrevió a rozar su clítoris con un colmillo sin pensar que podría hacerle daño. Sin embargo no esperaba que ella inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás y se deshiciera en un poderoso orgasmo con un fuerte gemido. Él tragó saliva con fuerza y dejó que el intenso sabor lo llenara.

\- Sesshōmaru -balbuceó Rin con un jadeo ronco, con la voz empapada por el deseo. Él subió la mirada sin moverse de donde estaba para cruzarla con la suya en una clara provocación-. Soy tuya -declaró con firmeza. El negó con la cabeza.

-No eres mía, ni de nadie -contradijo con suavidad. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó pasando un brazo por sobre su abdomen-. Eres libre, y así deseo ser elegido, libremente -afirmó son una media sonrisa. Rin asintió con acuerdo.

-Claro. Lo que quiero decir es que me quedaré siempre a tu lado, libremente. El lazo que nos une no puede ser disuelto -explicó, repitiendo las palabras que él había usado más temprano. Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar sonreír, sin disimular el orgullo que esa afirmación le provocaba.

-¿Te sientes apropiadamente enmendada? -inquirió con cierta diversión.

-Un poquito -reconoció ella, siguiéndole el juego-. Ahora es mi turno, si me permites -lo provocó.

-Haz como te plazca, no necesitas mi permiso -lo animó él, sin notar que también llevaba las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y que la expectación le nublaba los pensamientos y el buen juicio.

Rin no perdió el tiempo. Con un movimiento rápido se ubicó sobre su presa y lo tomó de las muñecas para hacerle apartar las garras. Para la humana era un juego sencillo, pero no imaginaba lo difícil que era para el yōkai dejarse cazar. Eso iba en contra de todos sus instintos. Claro que podía quitársela de encima sin apenas hacer esfuerzo, pero luchó contra eso y se quedó quieto, inflando el pecho con pesadez. Rin lo notó enseguida y fue por eso que aflojó su agarre y en vez de eso usó sus manos para abrir el kimono. Desató el cinto con lentitud como él lo había hecho antes y lo observó con una media sonrisa. Casi nunca había sido testigo del poderoso Sesshōmaru exponiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Aunque el tacto no le había faltado, la vista se le escapaba, a veces oculto bajo la oscuridad y a veces bajo la ropa. Rin recorrió su torso con las yemas de los dedos, rozándolo apenas. Eso le hizo estremecer un poco.

-Sabes, no tienes que andar siempre con la guardia en alto -explicó ella-. No soy tu enemigo - Sesshōmaru asintió con ciertas dudas-. Pues si no estás cómodo mejor pasamos a otra cosa -enseguida él frunció el ceño. Sabía que no era la intención de Rin, pero una parte de sí se sintió agraviado, como si le llamara cobarde con todas las letras.

-Haz como te plazca -repitió, disimulando las dudas que guardaba.

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con lentitud mientras rascaba ese punto detrás de la oreja que lo hacía ronronear. Enseguida bajó por su cuello y luego por su torso, recorriéndolo con suaves caricias. La joven se sentía absolutamente agradecida de poder ser su testigo sin ningún obstáculo, algo que había ocurrido poquísimas veces en los últimos años. Era parte del mismo cambio que había notado antes, mientras el yōkai ocultaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo bajo el agua tibia. Sabía que él odiaba sentirse expuesto y sabía del grave esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para intentar ser más cercano físicamente. Decidió que lo premiaría por la dura prueba que estaba superando. Lo empujó suavemente presionando el esternón, indicándole que debía recostarse por completo. Sesshōmaru obedeció sin un atisbo de queja. Rin cambió las caricias por besos, comenzando por su boca y luego bajando metódicamente. Por más que las dudas lo asediaban, no podía disimular lo excitado que se encontraba. Así se lo indicaba su miembro tieso y enrojecido que le dejaba ver incluso más frágil, absolutamente entregado a la vulnerabilidad.

Rin sonrió con palpable excitación y su usual descaro, mientras intentaba adivinar por la expresión de su compañero cómo se sentiría. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió que posiblemente ni él mismo llegara a comprenderlo. Lo recorrió primero con la yema de un dedo, sintiendo cómo cambiaba de textura bajo sus manos. Luego se inclinó y repitió el movimiento con su lengua, saboreando el gusto levemente salado de la piel desnuda recién limpia, mezclado con la huella del vino que aun persistía. Repitió el movimiento una segunda y una tercera vez, mientras estudiaba las reacciones en el cuerpo del yōkai. Aunque no emitió sonido, un leve movimiento curvando la cintura hacia arriba le dio el ánimo que necesitaba para continuar. Lo introdujo por entero dentro de su boca y realizó movimientos suaves, con una lentitud que le hacía perder la paciencia. Lo escuchó jadear con suavidad y supo que ya lo tenía comiendo de su palma. Hizo los movimientos exponencialmente más rápidos mientras los jadeos en sus oídos crecían en la misma proporción.

-Espera -balbuceó Sesshōmaru con la voz temblorosa. Respiraba con agitación, con los músculos tensos y los puños apretados. Rin obedeció enseguida, preguntándose si lo habría lastimado, pero sin atreverse a inquirirlo en voz alta. Notó que él lanzaba el aire contenido con pesadez y aflojaba los músculos de a poco. La joven se mordió el labio levemente antes de soltarlo para hablar.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -susurró con la mirada gacha. Sesshōmaru se incorporó para quedar a la misma altura que ella y luego se inclinó un poco para hacerla recostar y apresarla de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho antes. Era una pequeña venganza que le hizo sonreír.

-No -afirmó. Besó su cuello con suavidad, intercalando las caricias con las palabras que susurraba cerca de su oído-. Sólo trataba de tener paciencia porque no he acabado contigo todavía -afirmó con un tono de divertida amenaza.

-Por supuesto, debí saberlo -completó ella con una risita-. Jamás he visto al gran Sesshōmaru dejar ninguna cosa a medias -él sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a besarla, esta vez sobre los labios, haciéndolo durar unos segundos. Rin se atrevió a abrir la boca levemente y apenas rozarlo con su lengua antes de deshacerse en una risita traviesa.

-Eres una descarada -la acusó. La joven retomó el movimiento y lo besó con profundidad, jugando con su lengua dentro de su boca.

-Pues te encanta -bromeó entre jadeos. Sesshōmaru asintió levemente y aprovechó el descuido para rozar sus labios con los colmillos, en una clara provocación.

Mientras la mantenía un tanto distraída con aquello, el yōkai recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con una de sus manos, deteniéndose brevemente sobre sus pechos. Enseguida siguió bajando y acarició su intimidad con un movimiento circular como lo había hecho más temprano en el claro del bosque. Sin embargo no duró mucho. Notó enseguida la humedad y no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a la boca para disfrutar de su sabor. Aunque era un gesto inconsciente, lo cierto era que lo repetía en cada oportunidad que tenía. Se ubicó sobre ella y comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, apenas rozándola como si fuera presa de la indecisión. Claro que no lo era, y ella bien lo sabía, sino que reconocía la provocación que le propinaba para hacerla desear su miembro dentro de ella con urgencia, ahora mismo. No iba a rogar, nunca lo había hecho, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Sesshōmaru reconoció el momento exacto en que la excitación de la joven llegaba a su límite para introducirse por entero dentro de ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza. La besó con mayor arrojamiento que antes, abriendo la boca sin descaro mientras sentía que sus pectorales rozaban sus pezones duros y su cintura se inclinaba hacia arriba casi involuntariamente, buscando algo más de profundidad.

Los movimientos eran lentos y pacientes, dejando clara la adoración que sentía hacia la humana. Era una paciencia que Rin no compartía, y dejaba notar que deseaba incluso más para sentirse satisfecha lo antes posible. En un movimiento que él no esperaba, Rin se volteó para quedar sobre él. Un atisbo de miedo pasó por la mirada del yōkai. No era nada fácil sentirse la presa y menos aun cuando se trataba de un imprevisto como aquel. El corazón le latía con fuerza como preparando un instinto de huida. Pero cuando recuperó la compostura y la observó desnuda sobre él, olvidó enseguida aquel instinto de cacería. Rin se movía más rápido, más profundamente a cada momento. Sus delicados gemidos daban un concierto para sus oídos y le nublaban la razón. Sin darse cuenta, él también emitía un leve jadeo de vez en cuando. Hacía un esfuerzo para no perderla de vista ni por un parpadeo porque era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en la vida. Amaba tanto a la humana que esos sentimientos le intimidaban. En su presencia se sentía dependiente, indefenso, incluso cobarde. Había un placer morboso en aquellos sentimientos que normalmente le harían huir, pero sin embargo se quedaba a disfrutar de esa dulce tortura. Se preguntaba de vez en cuando si siempre sería así o si esa intimidación se iría con el tiempo, aunque no daba muestras de hacerlo.

Finalmente, ambos se dejaron ir en sincronía con un gemido ronco. Rin se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Sesshōmaru y él la abrazó instintivamente, sin siquiera proponérselo a consciencia. Mientras sentía como su respiración se ralentizaba, recorría la línea de su columna con las yemas de los dedos. Aquel era el momento más placentero que podía recordar en mucho tiempo. Se concentró en el leve cambio en su aroma y cerró los ojos para sellar el recuerdo. Poco después ella se movió de encima y se acomodó a su lado, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Reanudó el abrazo y la envolvió en la estola para protegerla del frío. Se encontraba absolutamente relajado, con la guardia baja y sin recordar las contradicciones que le intimidaban. No había decidido entregarse a la vulnerabilidad, no realmente, sino que había ocurrido sin que le diera permiso. Y no tenía problema con eso. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo similar. La calidez que lo envolvía le hacía sentir tan a gusto que no quería levantarse nunca.

-No llores -balbuceó Rin, hablando por primera vez en largo rato, y sacando al yōkai de sus reflexiones. Se estiró antes de contestar, preguntándose a qué venía aquello.

-No estoy llorando -afirmó rápidamente. Rin pasó la yema de un dedo por su mejilla y recogió una pequeña lágrima.

-¿Entonces qué es esto? -bromeó. Sesshōmaru se encogió de hombros y bostezó con desinterés.

-El humo al encender la chimenea me ha irritado un poco, supongo -explicó con torpeza. Rin lanzó una risita.

-Claro -se burló-. Me haces sentir muy especial -reconoció. Él prestó atención y se dispuso a escuchar el resto con absoluta curiosidad-. Nadie te ha visto así nunca, nunca jamás; y apostaría que nadie más que yo te verá-. Tal vez sí, retrucó un pensamiento que le asaltó desde el fondo de su mente. Tal vez si alguna vez agrandara su familia, alguien tendría el mismo privilegio. Pero no había motivo para arruinar el momento. No había motivo para entristecer a Rin así que se limitó a lanzar una risita.

-Una apuesta segura -bromeó. Sin embargo, no logró sacarse la extraña idea de la cabeza-. ¿Ahora sí te consideras desagraviada? -lanzó con una media sonrisa. Rin se encogió de hombros.

-Claro -afirmó ella-. Estás siendo muy romántico el día de hoy - Sesshōmaru subió una ceja con evidente confusión.

-No es cierto -discutió, fingiendo estar ofendido, aunque en realidad se encontraba sorprendido. Jamás pensó que nadie en el mundo pudiera endilgarle semejante cosa. Rin no pudo evitar reír ante su discusión. En respuesta él se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Poco después la levantó sorpresivamente y la llevó hasta la cama. Un momento después volvió por las copas y las llenó nuevamente con lo último que quedaba de la botella. Le tendió una y brindó con un leve tintineo del cristal.

-Brindemos porque hemos recuperado el palacio -propuso ella con una sonrisa honesta. Sesshōmaru negó ladeando la cabeza.

-No es importante. Brindemos por nosotros -contradijo. Rin chocó la copa mientras reía y se permitía unos cuantos sorbos.

-Nada romántico, en absoluto -ironizó-. Eras tan frío y amargado que casi no parecías un perro fiel -bromeó. Él puso los ojos en blanco y eso le hizo preguntarse si no habría sido demasiado. Cuando lo vio reír sus dudas se disiparon enseguida.

-Pues eras una huérfana tan mugrosa y hambrienta que casi no parecías la señora de un feudo, vistiendo la prenda más inusual de todo el país -contradijo con firmeza-. Pero míranos ahora. Ha sido un largo camino, pero creo que ha sido fructífero -Rin asintió con una risita. Si cualquier otra persona le hubiese llamado así, seguramente se habría enfadado. Pero no ahora, no con él.

-Yo también lo creo -aceptó-. Y también creo que aún falta un largo trecho, y me da gusto. He disfrutado cada paso -afirmó. Sesshōmaru asintió con acuerdo. Rin terminó la copa y bostezó mientras se estiraba. Luego se recostó y se acomodó-. ¿Tienes pensado dormir? Hace mucho que no lo intentas -inquirió.

-Sí, hace unos meses -reconoció el yōkai y enseguida se acomodó a su lado. Rin lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Duérmete -pidió con suavidad, y vigiló a consciencia que él cerrara los ojos primero. Cuando lo notó relajado, entonces ella también se dispuso a dormir.

Las siguientes dos semanas, el feudo vivió tiempos de próspera agitación que no había conocido en mucho tiempo. No sólo en cuanto a reparaciones del palacio y sus alrededores, sino en la organización del ejército y en buscar reemplazo para la gran cantidad de exiliados. Con todo, Sesshōmaru estaba bastante ocupado. Algunos días Rin también se sentaba en la Mesa de Decisiones, pero era harto sabido que se trataba de algo que prefería evitar. En vez de eso se ocupaba de Manchas y de otros especímenes de la caballeriza. Se pasaba tardes enteras limpiando y cepillando las crines de los corceles mientras pasaba otro tanto cabalgando en libertad por los campos cercanos al palacio. Algunas veces llevaban las dagas que habían sido regalo de Kohaku y practicaba con ellas. El joven exterminador no pudo con su genio y acabó dándole un par de lecciones al respecto. Pero por lo general, Rin prefería la compañía de los caballos. Llegada la noche esperaba al yōkai despierta y se acurrucaba con él mientras trataba de sacarle algunas palabras sobre la actividad del día, con fingido interés. Él se daba cuenta de aquello, eso era obvio porque enseguida cambiaba de tema y evitaba la política.

Lo que Rin no sabía era que para Sesshōmaru esos temas tampoco revestían interés. Limitaba su actividad al mínimo posible y delegaba lo que pudiera. Se decía a sí mismo que cuando encontrase alguien lo suficientemente confiable delegaría la totalidad de las obligaciones y daría el asunto por terminado. Había otro asunto que preocupaba al yōkai y tenía que ver con una advertencia que su olfato le daba. Hacía mucho tiempo que conocía el aroma de Rin y conocía cómo había cambiado a través del tiempo. En las últimas semanas también había cambiado, de una forma que nunca había percibido antes. Al principio decidió que no sacaría conclusiones precipitadas hasta no contar con más información. Así se pasó días enteros afinando su olfato y registrando en su mente cada cambio en la percepción por mínimo que este fuera. La respuesta apareció cuando estaba en la corte sin prestar atención a nada más que a sus pensamientos. Le asaltó como una chispa mental que hizo tensar sus músculos y acelerar sus latidos. Ese día se levantó de improviso y dejó un reemplazo en el salón del trono. Caminó con lentitud por el patio interno y atravesó el terreno hasta la caballeriza.

No se había equivocado, allí estaba Rin. Sesshōmaru recargó la espalda en el marco de la puerta del establo mientras la observaba cabalgar a lo lejos. Ella siempre había tenido una fiereza y temeridad que le atraían sin remedio. La observó feliz acompañada por su yegua por lo que juzgó imprudente interrumpir. Además, deleitaba su vista al observar sus movimientos rápidos y gráciles como si fuera un don divino. Aprovechó el momento para buscar el aroma a consciencia, intentando aislarlo de todos los otros fuertes olores que aparecían en la caballeriza. Allí estaba claro, patente, sin dejar lugar a dudas. Se mordió el labio sin proponérselo y comenzó a ordenar las palabras dentro de sí para luego olvidarlas y volver a empezar. Cuando la observó avanzar hacia donde él se encontraba, respiró con agitación sin darse cuenta. Ella bajó al suelo y llevó a Manchas por las riendas.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió la joven. Era un tanto extraño que Sesshōmaru apareciera por allí en el mismo momento que tenía obligaciones en la corte. Él ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo te estaba viendo -confesó, una verdad a medias que le hizo sonreír. Avanzó dentro del establo para dejar a Manchas en su lugar. Él la siguió.

-¿Qué estabas viendo? -lo provocó ella con una media sonrisa. El yōkai tragó saliva con fuerza.

-En realidad sólo te estaba oliendo -confesó. Eso le hizo lanzar una risita a Rin, que encontró la afirmación de lo más graciosa-. Tú no te das cuenta, pero hueles diferente -confesó, con la voz temblorosa. Eso llamó la curiosidad de la joven que enseguida subió una ceja.

-Explícame -pidió-. Diferente, ¿cómo? -inquirió. Sesshōmaru sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Escuchaba sus propios latidos repiquetear en sus oídos como tambores. Había olvidado todas las palabras que había previsto y no tenía ni la menor idea de la reacción de Rin. Le tembló el labio antes de hablar. Notó que Rin también comenzaba a preocuparse.

-De una forma que jamás había percibido antes -explicó en forma escueta. Observó a su alrededor con disimulo para confirmar que nadie los oía.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? -insistió ella-. Me estás preocupando. Hay algo que no me dices y por la cara que pones parece que es algo muy grave y que me atañe directamente -en circunstancias normales, Sesshōmaru se hubiera reído con semejante afirmación y hubiera elogiado su inteligencia. En vez de eso lanzó el aire contenido. Se llevó la mano al pecho como si eso le aliviara el repiqueteo que molestaba en sus oídos. Rin apretó los párpados con evidente pesar-. Dime, por favor -siguió, con la voz levemente temblorosa.

-Creo que estás embarazada -lanzó al fin, en un balbuceo torpe. La joven se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar un suspiro de sorpresa. Sin más reacción que aquella se giró sobre sus tobillos y trotó hasta la misma salida por donde había entrado. Él la siguió y la interceptó, haciéndole trastabillar contra su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza y aunque ella intentó zafarse no le permitió hacerlo.

-Suéltame -balbuceó, con la voz rota. Sesshōmaru negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué sufres? -susurró él, absolutamente confundido. En todos los escenarios que había ensayado en su mente, definitivamente este no iba incluido-. ¿No es lo que querías? -se atrevió a preguntar. Odiaba tener que decirlo en voz alta pero necesitaba saberlo sin lugar a dudas y la única manera era escucharlo directamente de ella.

-Sí -susurró Rin. Eso dejó al yōkai aún más enredado con sus pensamientos y sentimientos. La besó sobre el cuello y los pómulos mientras dejaba salir el aire contenido y hacía lo posible por recuperar la calma. La cobijó contra su pecho y sintió aquel sufrimiento como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo.

-Mi Rin -susurró contra su oído, sin saber realmente qué iba a decirle después. Mantuvo el abrazo por varios minutos y se propuso ser especialmente paciente, mientras recorría su espalda y sus brazos con las yemas de los dedos en una suave caricia-. Odio verte sufrir -susurró después de unos momentos de silencio-. Por favor, cuando estés lista, dime por qué sufres. Prometo ayudar -agregó con una inusitada suavidad. Rin asintió con cierto acuerdo, incapaz de articular palabra. Sesshōmaru la levantó sobre sus brazos y volvió dentro del establo. Se sentó sobre el suelo y la acomodó sobre sus piernas. Así parecía tan pequeña, pero a la vez era tan fuerte y valiente que le abrumaba.

-Lo siento -balbuceó la joven entre lágrimas. Él aprovechó el momento para besarla en los labios, sintiendo el patente gusto salado del llanto-. Sé que no es lo que tú quieres. Soy humana y por tanto mi hijo será un hanyo y no puedo hacer nada -sollozó, con las palabras apresuradas y sin apenas respirar. Sesshōmaru torció el ceño y se sintió un tanto molesto.

-Estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas -afirmó-. No me has preguntado qué es lo que deseo, qué es lo que pienso, qué es lo que siento -Rin se hundió contra su pecho y lloró más fuerte. Él enseguida pensó que era una acusación demasiado fuerte como para ser dicha sin tapujos-. No quise ofenderte -agregó enseguida, intentando suavizar su voz.

-Entonces dime qué es lo que quieres -lanzó Rin subiendo la voz. Esta vez lo observó a los ojos con una fiereza que le hizo sentirse intimidado por un momento. Entonces se sintió afortunado de que ella fuese una humana, imaginó que de otro modo le estaría destrozando con sus garras.

-Quiero lo mismo que tú -afirmó-. Ya te lo he dicho. Soy feliz si tú lo eres -explicó. Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Esa no es una respuesta apropiada -continuó, absolutamente enfadada-. Explícame ahora mismo -exigió-. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser padre de un hanyo, aun con todo lo que implica? -una resistencia se rompió dentro del yōkai que le hizo sonreír por primera vez. Le había llamado padre y esa palabra de su voz resonó en su cabeza como el eco en una cueva.

-Por supuesto -susurró. Se inclinó para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer delicadamente. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó pasando un brazo por la cintura y acariciando el abdomen con los nudillos-. Tal vez de cinco o de diez también -bromeó. Rin apretó los párpados con fuerza.

-No es cierto -sollozó-. No lo dices en serio -discutió. Sesshōmaru esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Lo digo muy en serio. Tú siempre sabes, es tu súper poder. Úsalo y ve por ti misma -la animó. Ella se quedó absolutamente inmóvil por unos momentos hasta que asintió levemente-. ¿Te sientes mejor? -inquirió preocupado. Ella volvió a asentir con cierta vergüenza, lo cual era evidente en su mirada gacha.

-Creo que quiero irme a la cama un rato -balbuceó.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -inquirió él con rapidez. Rin se mordió el labio con ciertas dudas.

-Prefiero pasar un rato sola, si no te importa -discutió, con la voz temblorosa. Sesshōmaru bajó la mirada con evidente tristeza.

-Nunca he pretendido decidir qué es lo mejor para ti -susurró él con resignación-. Pero permíteme que te diga qué se siente mejor para mí -Rin asintió con cierta curiosidad-. Quisiera quedarme contigo, si me das permiso. Prometo estar callado -agregó, exagerando una expresión de inocencia. La joven resopló con hartazgo, sin ver más opción que acceder al pedido del yōkai.

La temperatura iba en descenso. Las tardes eran más frías y el sol se ocultaba más temprano. Pronto caerían las primeras nevadas. Caminaron juntos en tenso silencio hasta sus aposentos privados. Rin se echó sobre la cama con cierta violencia dándole la espalda a su acompañante, que disimuló un suspiro de fastidio. Se alejó por un momento y enseguida volvió con una frazada. Cobijó a la joven en ella con suavidad y sin decir nada antes de volver a alejarse. Dedicó los siguientes minutos a encender la chimenea y esperar que el ambiente comenzara a calentarse. Después de eso, Rin dejó de escuchar sonido alguno que sugiriera movimiento. Se preguntó si Sesshōmaru seguía en la habitación, pero el orgullo le impidió mirar. Aunque no se lo propuso, pronto se encontró con la idea de que había otra vida presente allí. La idea le agobió. Miles de preguntas llegaron de improviso a su conciencia pero sin ninguna respuesta. Entre ellas se preguntaba si el yōkai también se encontraría agobiado por preguntas sin resolver.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y lo buscó recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Sesshōmaru se encontraba al lado de la chimenea, sentado sobre la piel de bestia y con la espalda recargada sobre la pared de roca. Entrelazaba sus manos una con otra y llevaba el cuello inclinado hacia atrás, para descansar la cabeza sobre la pared. Rin se sintió súbitamente culpable de no dejarle espacio en la comodidad de su cama. Observó que iba con los ojos cerrados y el resto de su cuerpo absolutamente inmóvil. Sin embargo, desde donde estaba podía percibir la tensión patente en los músculos del rostro, especialmente en los párpados y las cejas. Pensase lo que pensase, fue obvio para Rin que el yōkai se encontraba preocupado. Algo se destapó dentro de ella que le hizo lanzar el aire y sentirse súbitamente agradecida por la presencia de él en la habitación. En realidad estaba siguiendo el camino que quería seguir. Pero nunca pensó que habría de resultarle tan difícil. Nunca pensó que no tendría claro cómo hacer todo lo que deseaba hacer. Había pensado que sabía todas las soluciones de antemano, que tenía las cosas claras. Ahora se sentía más ignorante que cuando era una niña pequeña.

-Sesshōmaru -lo llamó al fin, en un susurro. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo observó abrir los ojos para mirarla directamente-. Acompáñame -pidió ella con una vergüenza que no se molestó en disimular. Él lanzó el aire con pesadez y se levantó despacio. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se quedó en silencio-. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? -siguió. Él negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento feliz y desdichado a la vez -confesó, en un susurro ronco. Rin se estiró un poco para acariciar su espalda, intentando animarlo a continuar hablando-. Me entristece que pienses tan mal de mí -admitió finalmente.

-Debí haber preguntado más abiertamente. Pero nunca estabas aquí -se quejó ella. Sesshōmaru asintió levemente.

-Lo sé -se lamentó él-. Ya me he disculpado -le recordó-. ¿Te intimidaba hablar conmigo sobre esto? -Rin dio un leve respingo cuando notó que él la comprendía con tanta claridad. Asintió levemente, embargada por la culpa-. No hace falta. No hay nada que no puedas decirme. Nada puede quebrar mi lealtad, Rin -afirmó. Se remojó los labios y subió la mirada para dirigirla a la danza de las llamas sobre la chimenea-. Al principio estaba seguro de que tú eras incapaz de hacerme daño sólo por el hecho de que podría quitarme de encima a cualquier humano sin problema -resopló-. Pero no eres cualquiera. Un buen día supe que sí puedes hacerme daño. Cuando estoy contigo me siento débil, vulnerable -confesó. Rin esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Eso no es algo malo -aventuró.

-Lo es porque me ha impedido hablar contigo abiertamente. Siempre te dije que sacabas conclusiones precipitadas, pero nunca hice nada para evitarlo -suspiró-. A decir verdad me entusiasma y me aterra de igual manera la idea de ser padre -era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba en voz alta y dejó la palabra flotando como un eco en la habitación.

-Eso describe bastante bien cómo me siento -admitió ella-. Por lo que veo, es la reacción normal - Sesshōmaru esbozó una media sonrisa-. Lo haremos bien -balbuceó. Él asintió. Se giró levemente para observarla sin darle la espalda y luego avanzó a abrazarla con suavidad.

-Entonces, ¿todo va bien? -inquirió. Rin asintió con decisión y lo tomó por las mejillas para sorprenderlo con un beso.

-Todo va bien -repitió Rin en un susurro.

Enseguida volvió a recostarse. Él la siguió y la abrazó pegando el pecho a su espalda y envolviéndola por la cintura. Cerró los ojos y afinó el olfato. Allí seguía ese aroma fuertemente diferenciado de cualquier otra forma que hubiera percibido antes en Rin. Estaba feliz y aterrado, incluso le sorprendía a sí mismo la especificidad de las palabras porque eran perfectamente descriptivas. Sesshōmaru se propuso dejarse llevar por esa dulce tortura de vulnerabilidad que siempre le otorgaba Rin. Pensó primero que finalmente habría otra persona que pudiera enroscarlo en esos sentimientos, esas contradicciones que secretamente disfrutaba. Odiaba sentirse débil a la vez que adoraba el poder que la humana tenía sobre él. Recordó algo que había dicho un tiempo atrás sobre el camino recorrido. Al igual que ella había dicho, en realidad había disfrutado cada paso. Y aún quedaba mucho por recorrer. Un nuevo sendero se abría bajo sus pies, tan atemorizante como maravilloso. Saber aquello le dio inmenso gusto. Hubiera querido decirle cuánto la amaba y cubrirla de besos, pero juzgó innecesario despertarla. En vez de eso sencillamente se concentró en ese aroma que adoraba y procuró abrazarla con mucha suavidad, cuidando la temperatura en la fría habitación. Aun sin proponérselo, él también durmió.


End file.
